The Halves of a Ghost Heart
by Wishin' Well
Summary: Things were as usual in Amity Park for 15 year old Danny Fenton (or more well known as Danny Phantom). From school, to battling ghosts and heading home after a long day. Then one fateful day, he encounters two events not meant to be that would change his life forever. OC x Danny x Dash M/M yaoi boy love triangle (M for a reason mind ya. *grin*)


(Hey, new writer here to fan fiction! *wavy hand* I've been dying to write a story on Danny Phantom since I got onto the site and I'm glad I finally did it! This story is currently with an OC, Danny as well as Dash locked in a love triangle and I'll keep updating it if people enjoy it. As for another note, I'm probably going to make more Danny Phantom fanfics later on with canon characters. (More Dash x Danny! 3) Anyways! Read and rate it up if you like it!)

Chapter 1

"And so..." Continued the droning voice. "The prefix would be..." The squeaking sound of a marker on whiteboard seemed to echo in the 15 year old boys mind. "Andro or Andr, for masculinity."

Mr. Lancer finished triumphantly, thankfully Danny noticed he turned and quickly rose his head from his desk. The halfa was still tired from hunting ghosts the whole night, and since it was Monday, it was bound to be the toughest morning to wake up to before the week.

Ring! The bell went saving Danny and his classmates from the otherwise boring lecture. "Nobody leave yet, I have a small but short announcement before school ends." Mr. Lancer quickly spoke followed by a unison of groans. The students eagerly packing their bags dropped down to their seats once more. "First, there will be a test tomorrow. 30 questions on prefixes and suffixes."

There was another unison of groans from the class before Mr. Lancer hushed them. "Second, since I'm feeling good today I'll delay that test till Wednesday." The teacher glanced around hoping for a hooray or rejoice of some sort, but his students were still out of it.

"Can we leave yet?" A boy several rows beside Danny asked with a hand raised, while other students returned to packing. "Um... Yes, you can leave." Finally the joy of the first day of the week ending, brought the hurried exit of every student except 3 peculiar ones waiting their turn.

A goth Caucasian girl, a nerdy African-American boy and the casual Caucasian halfa. "So Sam, Tuck we meeting later?" Danny yawned while his two friends glanced at one another before back to him. "Danny you don't look so great, are you tired man? Maybe you should go rest a bit and leave me and Sam to deal with any ghosts this evening." His geeky friend lowered his eye brows in worry, before pushing up his black rimmed glasses. "Yea Danny, if we need any help with ghosts we can always get Jazz to wake you up." Sam spoke concerned before Danny could argue. "Alright, well I'll head home." Danny managed to cover his opening mouth, and blinked a couple times for his watery eyes to give away.

The trio departed in the hallway beside Danny's locker, as the young halfa lazily slipped his arm through his locker door to grab his bag. Covering yet another yawn, his ghost self would be up and awake without any problems even now but his human form had limitations with lack of sleep. "Hmmph ghosts don't need sleep." He muttered to himself before he turned, slamming right into a familiar rigid shoulder.

"Fenton!" Growled the tall blonde jock, staring down at the shorter raven haired boy. "Sorry Dash." Danny nonchalantly replied. Ever since Dash and the rest of the world found out he was Phantom, he had gained respect from the older boy but he guessed old ways remained between the two.

He was surprised though by Dash's reply when it was just the two of them remaining in the hall, Danny wondered how in the world they managed to bump into each other anyway with his locker changed for the new year at school. "It's okay... Danny, I'm just you know..." The taller blonde replied, sapphire eyes twinkling. "Yeah I get it, the reputation thing... It's fine Dash." Danny looked up to meet the jocks gaze, his own icy blue eyes gleamed.

"Well nobodies here so I guess it doesn't matter." Dash smiled a bit, it was strange to Danny. This atmosphere and feeling being around Dash without being harassed, it was still so new to him but... He liked it. "You know Dash, you're a lot cooler than before." Danny sucked up his bottom lip, lowering his eyes to the ground while a pink tone began to swell by his cheeks. "Thanks... Fe- I mean Danny." The older boy had his own rush of embarrassment show on his face, as he looked away.

"Maybe we can hang out sometime, Dash." Danny grinned, regaining courage and lightly punching the jocks shoulder teasingly before turning to walk towards the school doors. "Yea sure." Dash turned to look at the shorter raven haired boy in the distance, the hallway was a lot longer than he thought as he stared at the back of his hero.

Danny was lost in thought as he made his way home, taking the shortcut he and Jazz used to walk. He couldn't stop thinking about how awkward his conversation and actions were with Dash. Danny knew something was between them. He felt his heart beat faster for that moment, was it love? Did he like Dash?

He shuddered at the thought, he couldn't like Dash. After all those years of bullying and harassment, and now suddenly his heart perks at the sight of him once. He shook his head trying to remember all those moments Dash had done bad to him, but those memories only served to help Danny redeem him more for his new actions.

He was just about to punch the lamppost beside him before a flash of neon orange light passed him. 'What was that...' He thought to himself as another glow of the same principles passed him, it only took the second shot for him to realize it was an ecto-blast. 'That was a ghost ray... But I've never seen that color before.' Danny thought again as he tried to spot who was releasing them.

He couldn't see anything from such a far distance up in the sky, two figures looked like a duo of flies in the sky one shooting beams of orange at the other.

"Guess I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted aloud as two rings of white went opposite directions both above and below Danny.

His casual attire of white, red and blue transformed to a sleek black and silvery white. His pale skin darkening to a bronze while snowy white hair replaced his ebony preset. He blinked once to signify his finished transformation to a ghost, the icy blue of his irises had emerged a neon green.

It would take a few moments before he could reach the two figures battling in the sky, his legs has become a wispy tail quivering at the velocity of his flight. Closer and closer he got, until a cloud blocked his view, Danny made straight forward as fast as he could but wasn't expecting to see something plunge downward from the sky.

Passing him, Danny only got a glance to see that it wasn't a ghost or a bird of any sort. It was a human. A boy perhaps younger than him by a few years and worse yet, he was unconscious as he dropped further and further down. "Hey wake up!" Danny rushed downwards as fast as he could, his gloved white hand outstretched to grab the boys arm but his hand slipped down the younger boys arm.

'Dammit!' The halfa thought as the two descended further down, they were nearing ground now and the situation was getting worse as they closed in. "Nooooo!" Danny cried out as he disappeared and reappeared below the unconscious male. Teleportation had never played such an important ability up until now, and Danny exhaled heavily in relief. With one hand under the boys knees and the other holding his back, the younger boy naturally placed his head into Danny's chest.

With his ghostly tail shifted into two appropriate walking limbs, Danny landed on what appeared to be a vacant soccer field. Watching the boy, something strange took over the halfa. He couldn't stop staring at the boy in his arms. Something attracted him, made Danny feel responsible for the boy, all this started to tempt an increasing heartbeat pattern. The same sensation he had when he talked with Dash.

'Wait... Am I starting to like this boy?'

The voice of reason seemed to battle with him once more.

'I don't even know who he is... I don't know his name or anything, at least I know those things about Dash.' He cringed being reminded of the event earlier at school. "Mmm..." The boy seemed to speak inaudibly, his face becoming more and more calmer in expression.

Danny didn't seem to mind though, the boy in his arms was well... Cute. Perhaps even more cute after his mumble and face making. His overall appearance was attractive and it made Danny's heart lurch. The boy had brunette hair and fair skin though he couldn't determine the eye color with the boys lids closed, he was skinny like Danny but maybe slightly shorter. 'I am not actually falling for someone I don't know am I?' He didn't get long to think to himself as the boy began to stir awake, he blinked once and Danny nearly fainted. The boy had heterochromia, with one eye a rosy brown and the other a rich green.

"Are y-you... Da-Danny Phantom?..."

The boy stuttered his body trembling, due to the sudden drop in altitude he was feeling now. Danny only blinked his neon green pair of eyes and nodded, holding the boy tighter to him as his temperature rose. "You saved me, than- Achoo!" The boy spoke again but was interrupted by an abrupt sneeze. Danny couldn't stop smiling, something about this boy made him feel more than happy.

Danny felt the strangest tingling in his stomach, like butterflies were rampaging around inside him. Something he hadn't felt from Sam or even Dash yet. Sniffing with another light sneeze, the young boy looked up at the ghostly hero. "I'm sorry... Must have been cold or-" He sniffled again before continuing. "I'm still getting used to flying anyway."

"Wait... What?" Danny replied astonished and slightly shocked. "You were what?" The boy blinked a couple times at the raven haired boy mimicking his surprise before smiling. "Oh you don't know." "Don't know what?" Danny was still in the state of confusion until he witnessed a very familiar process before him. His neon green eyes widened followed by his jaw dropping.

"I'm a halfa too."


End file.
